


Just A Feeling

by Mixk



Series: Thundershield Holidays Week (2012) [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is beautiful, Thor,” Steve lets out puffs of breaths that fade in the cold air. There’s something right there, looking up at Steve with the sun shining high above them, and snowflakes falling ever so slowly around them. </p><p>This is a direct sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/598475">Winter Is Coming</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, comments are always appreciated! :) Also, I created a collection here on AO3. Join the fun, you guys! Post on here, or post on tumblr and tag it with [#Thundershield Holidays Week](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Thundershield%20Holidays%20Week)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Thundershield Holidays Week  
>   
>  \- Day 2 -  
>   
>  Just A Feeling

Steve has to drag Thor out of bed, the latter's reluctance to face the cold almost ruining Steve's plans for the day. Thor manages to seduce Steve into two rounds of sex before they manage to get out of the apartment.

“It’ll be fun!” Steve says, looping his arm around Thor, smiling at the pout written across the latter’s face. 

“I don’t see how marching in the cold can be considered as fun, when we could be warm at home,” Thor retorts, leaning close to Steve as they walk through the streets.

Steve’s smile only grows wider then, unable to keep his eyes away from Thor’s face. He loves how Thor looks when wearing casual clothes—the long black winter coat suits Thor remarkably well—he almost forgets Thor’s a god sometimes. Thor pulls his beanie down further over his ears, and Steve stops them in their tracks, moving in front of Thor to cup the latter’s face and drop a kiss on his lips. 

“You look adorable,” Steve says, grinning at his lover before running off to the nearest car. He puts on his mittens before gathering some snow, forming a perfectly round snowball, ignoring Thor’s calls. He turns around and throws it at Thor, the latter protecting his face with his arm chuckling at the latter’s surprised yelp.

“What are you doing?” Thor asks, indignity in his voice. 

“Oh, come on, you can’t tell me you’ve never played in the snow when you were a kid,” Steve says as he walks back to Thor.

“No, I haven’t, it doesn’t really snow in Asgard.”

Thor’s gazing somewhere in the distance, lost in his memories. It picks at Steve’s curiosity, always eager to know more about Thor’s past. He’s heard many stories about Asgard from Thor—and Thor’s an amazing storyteller too—but he can never get enough of it. 

“It doesn’t?” 

“No. I’ve only ever seen snow in Jötunheim,” Thor answers, lips pressed into a thin line. Steve knows enough about Jötunheim and Loki’s origins to leave the conversation at that. It’s a sensitive subject, to say the least. He wraps his arms around Thor and hugs him close, hoping to bring some comfort to him. Thor returns the embrace, and for a moment they just stay in each other’s arms, revelling in the shared warmth.

“Come,” Steve says as he pulls away, taking Thor’s hand in his and setting off for the nearest park. They walk at a fast pace, to keep their bodies warm—not that they would so easily freeze to death—and reach their destination in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately, the park is full of kids, who have but used almost all of the snow around. The scene throws Steve back in time, to when he was a kid himself, and would wake up early on snowy days to go out in the streets and play with Bucky. A strong wave of melancholia washes over him at the thought of his old friend. Memories of his friend overwhelm him, memories of their days in Brooklyn spent playing in the snow, using cars as barricades as they threw snowballs at each other. It’s striking how he remembers it all too well. Only when Thor strokes his cheek with a murmured ‘Hey’ does he break out of his reverie.

——————————

“You all right, love?” Thor asks, his thumb brushing over a tear from Steve’s face.

“Yeah, just remembered something.”

They’ve stopped in front of the park’s entrance, and Thor can only conclude that Steve had not expected so many people there. He’s also noticed the change in Steve’s features, from cheerful to disappointed, to sad. There are very few things Thor despises more than seeing that look Steve gets whenever his past comes to haunt him. He decides to take matter into his own hands, figuring Steve wanted to find a secluded and snowy area. Thor summons Mjölnir then, hand held high in the air, and soon enough the familiar feel of his trustworthy friend is in his grasp.

“Hold onto me, all right?” Thor says, wrapping his free arm around Steve’s waist, waiting for the latter to get a strong grip around him. The question is clear in Steve’s blue gaze, but he nods nonetheless, and puts his arms around Thor’s waist, burying his head in Thor’s chest. Thor raises Mjölnir in the air, and their feet leave the ground in an instant, the sudden take-off attracting the attention of people down below.

They fly over the city, the icy air cutting Thor’s skin as he looks for white lands. It doesn’t take too long at the speed they’re flying, and they land as gracefully as Thor can manage. They only manage to fall on cold cotton, Thor’s back hitting the thick blanket of snow with Steve landing on top of him, laughing his heart out.

“My God, Thor,” Steve says, only to laugh harder. “See, that’s funny, ‘cause you’re actually a God.”

Thor joins Steve in his laughter, cupping the latter’s beautiful face and claiming a kiss. He can feel Steve grinning against his lips, and it warms Thor’s heart to know he’s managed to cheer him up. Steve sits up and looks around, amazement written all over his face. Thor’s found a clearing in the middle of a forest, with nothing in sight but white and trees.

“This is beautiful, Thor,” Steve lets out puffs of breaths that fade in the cold air. There’s something right there, looking up at Steve with the sun shining high above them, and snowflakes falling ever so slowly around them. Something ethereal about this moment, this scene, like a moment frozen in time that Thor wants to remember forever.  It’s just a feeling that takes hold of him, a feeling so strong he cannot think, cannot breathe. A feeling he only gets when he’s with Steve. He likes to think it’s love, for it’s the only thing he can think of that could match the feeling he’s experiencing.


End file.
